


Two A.M.

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt, not necessarily one-sided love, pining!Ronan, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr Prompt: Adam falls asleep on the couch at Monmouth where Ronan had planned on drunkenly crashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of alcoholism and for a brief allusion to Adam's abuse.  
>  I had so much fun writing this, by the way.

Ronan couldn’t be bothered to make it to his bed. Fuck the bed. The couch looked lumpy, but he really couldn’t be bothered to care. He kicked out his feet and let the shoes thud against the wall by the door.

He’d gotten enough dumb adrenaline gone and enough poison in him to knock out, finally. With the blackout he could sense coming on, no dreams either. 

He shrugged his shoulders and shed a jacket on the floor by the couch. Pulling off his shirt, letting the heat and gasoline smell leave his body, felt nicer than it would have normally. It was now that Ronan could feel the weight of three sleepless nights, of four shots, of used up adrenaline pulling him at every angle and hanging weights from each join. He was damn tired.

He flopped down onto the couch, collided with something so harshly hard, something he couldn’t even pretend belonged to unclean laundry, startling him into rolling onto the floor.

"The Hell?" He hissed, just as a low, long groan came from the pile he’d lain on.

"What was that?" A thicker accent than normal made a familiar voice faintly different, but even drunk, Ronan knew it well enough. And right now, it made him wish he was more drunk than he already was.

A rustling in the cocoon of blankets finally revealed a boy’s head, blinking sleepily, searching the room and already glaring at Ronan once his focus was locked. “What the hell?” He asked, ridiculing Ronan with his eyes, before a moment of recognition flooded him.

Adam Parrish shot upright. “Goddamn it, I fell asleep?”

Ronan could only imagine the terrors that might flood the sleep-fogged belonging to Adam, the things he might forget in the middle of the night, though Ronan himself had made sure those fears would never touch the boy again.

"I should get home—I’m an idiot—before—"

"Adam." Ronan was a little louder than he had thought he’d be, but cutting him off, his intention, seemed to come through. "You don’t have to get anywhere." He bit the words out, and that seemed to wake his friend more, though if Adam relaxed, it was barely noticeable.

"Still. I just fell asleep out here." He wrinkled his nose in a moment of self-disgust. "How like Gansey not to wake me when I sleep here." He snarled out the end. So they had been fighting about that again. Ronan figured.

"Dude. You barely sleep, it’s summer fuckin’ break, and you were probably too tired to make it up a flight of stairs."

"I was not," he defended instantly. But the circles under Adam’s eyes told Ronan otherwise, and the way he slunk back onto the couch a little told Ronan that Adam knew too. "… What time is it?"

"Little after two."

"No point in going back to St. Agnes now, I guess." He admitted. "I’d just wake the sisters."

"There you go, Parrish." Ronan smiled a little to himself. He was happy to keep him there, if only for a night, happy to help Adam get a little bit of rest.

"What were you doing out here, anyway? I must’ve knocked out before ten," He made a grimace. "That’s really lame, I know."

"Couldn't sleep. Now I probably could."

"… So you did something stupid."

"Probably."

"You gonna go to your room now?" It was rare the two of them had a conversation this calm. Ronan was surprised Adam had forgiven him for doing a backflop onto his sleeping body. 

"Wasn't going to." He gestured to the couch.

There was a pause. “Does this thing recline?”

"No."

"… You’re not actually going to sleep on the floor, are you?" Adam’s eyeroll was all the ridicule of a thousand words. It was kinda funny to Ronan, it made him smirk.

"Are you inviting me to snuggle up to you, Parrish?"

"What?" Adam was scarlet. "No, I—"

"I’m always the big spoon, by the way."

"God, you’re such a dick," He hissed. 

Heh, so much for the little part of that that wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, yeah," He forced himself up, though he didn't want to. His whole body hurt. "Seeya in the morning Parrish." He dragged himself to his room. He slept fitfully but dreamlessly at least. The closest thing to a dream he had all night was a simple, silly though of going out there and spooning Adam Parrish on the couch.

Ronan wished all night he were drunk enough to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Pynch (or other ships) from me? Send me a prompt on bestialbenedict.tumblr.com


End file.
